Alchimistul/XXXIV
Cuprins: 0, I, II, III, IV, V, VI, VII, VIII, IX, X, XI, XII, XIII, XIV, XV, XVI, XVII, XVIII, XIX, XX, XXI, XXII, XXIII, XXIV, XXV, XXVI, XXVII, XXVIII, XXIX, XXX, XXXI, XXXII, XXXIII, XXXIV, XXXV, XXXVI, XXXVII, XXXVIII, XXXIX, XL, XLI, XLII, XLXIII, XLIV, XLV ----------- ro Îşi dădu seama că ochii Fatimei înotau în lacrimi. ― Plângi? ― Sunt femeie a deşertului, spuse ea, ascunzându-şi faţa. Dar mai înainte de toate sunt femeie. en He saw that Fatima's eyes were filled with tears. "You're crying?" "I'm a woman of the desert," she said, averting her face. "But above all, I'm a woman." fr de it es pt ------------------- ro Fatima intră în cort. În scurt timp soarele avea să apară. Când se va fi făcut ziuă, ea avea să iasă şi să facă ce făcuse atâţia ani înainte; dar totul se schimbase acum. Flăcăul nu mai era în oază, iar oaza nu mai însemna acelaşi lucru. en Fatima went back to her tent, and, when daylight came, she went out to do the chores she had done for years. But everything had changed. The boy was no longer at the oasis, and the oasis would never again have the same meaning it had had only yesterday. fr de it es pt ------------------- ro Nu avea să mai fie locul cu cincizeci de mii de curmali şi trei sute de fântâni unde poposeau pelerinii, bucuroşi, după o călătorie atât de lungă. Oaza, de acum încolo, avea să fie un loc gol pentru ea. en It would no longer be a place with fifty thousand palm trees and three hundred wells, where the pilgrims arrived, relieved at the end of their long journeys. fr de it es pt ------------------- ro Începând cu ziua aceea deşertul va deveni mai important. Avea să privească mereu în zare, încercând să afle ce stea urmează flăcăul în căutarea comorii lui. en From that day on, the oasis would be an empty place for her.From that day on, it was the desert that would be important. She would look to it every day, and would try to guess which star the boy was following in search of his treasure. fr de it es pt ------------------- ro Avea să-şi trimită sărutările vântului, în speranţa că ele vor atinge chipul flăcăului şi-i vor povesti că era în viaţă, că-l aştepta aşa cum o femeie îl aşteaptă pe un bărbat curajos, plecat în căutarea viselor şi a comorilor. Începând cu ziua aceea, deşertul avea să fie un singur lucru: speranţa întoarcerii lui. en She would have to send her kisses on the wind, hoping that the wind would touch the boy's face, and would tell him that she was alive. That she was waiting for him, a woman awaiting a courageous man in search of his treasure. From that day on, the desert would represent only one thing to her: the hope for his return. fr de it es pt ------------------- ro ― Nu te gândi la ce a rămas în urmă, îi spuse Alchimistul când începură cavalcada peste nisipurile deşertului. Totul este gravat în Sufletul Lumii şi acolo va rămâne pentru vecie. en "Don't think about what you've leftbehind," the alchemist said to the boy as they began to ride across the sands of the desert. "Everything is written in the Soul of the World, and there it will stay forever." fr de it es pt ------------------- ro ― Oamenii visează mai mult la întoarceri decât la plecări, zise flăcăul care se obişnuise iar cu tăcerea deşertului. ― Dacă ceea ce ai găsit este făcut din materie pură, niciodată nu va putrezi. Şi te vei putea întoarce într-o bună zi. en "Men dream more about coming home than about leaving," the boy said. He was already reaccustomed to desert's silence. "If what one finds is made of pure matter, it will never spoil. And one can always come back. fr de it es pt ------------------- ro Dacă nu a fost decât o clipă de lumină, ca explozia unei stele, atunci nu vei mai găsi nimic la înapoiere. Dar vei fi văzut o explozie de lumină. Şi numai asta, şi tot va fi meritat. en If what you had found was only a moment of light, like the explosion of a star, you would find nothing on your return." fr de it es pt ------------------- ro Bărbatul vorbea în limbajul alchimiei. Dar flăcăul ştia că se referea la Fatima. Era greu să nu te gândeşti la ce a rămas în urmă. Deşertul, cu peisajul lui aproape neschimbat, se umplea de vise. en The man was speaking the language ofalchemy. But the boy knew that he was referring to Fatima. It was difficult not to think about what he had left behind. The desert, with its endless monotony, put him to dreaming. fr de it es pt ------------------- ro Flăcăul încă mai vedea curmalii, fântânile şi chipul femeii iubite. Îl vedea pe Englez cu laboratorul lui, şi pe cămilar care era un învăţător fără să ştie. „Poate că Alchimistul n-a iubit niciodată”, gândi băiatul. en The boy could still see the palm trees, the wells, and the face of the woman he loved. He could see the Englishman at his experiments, and the camel driver who was a teacher without realizing it. Maybe the alchemist has never been in love, the boy thought. fr de it es pt ------------------- ro Alchimistul călărea înaintea lui, cu şoimul pe umăr. Şoimul cunoştea bine limbajul deşertului, şi când se opreau, pleca de pe umărul Alchimistului şi zbura în căutare de hrană. În prima zi a adus un iepure. A doua zi a adus două păsări. en The alchemist rode in front, with the falcon on his shoulder. The bird knew the language of the desert well, and whenever they stopped, he flew off insearch of game. On the first day he returned with a rabbit, and on the second with two birds fr de it es pt ------------------- ro Noaptea îşi aşterneau păturile pe jos, dar nu aprindeau focul. Nopţile din deşert erau reci şi se întunecau pe măsură ce luna descreştea pe cer. Timp de o săptămână au mers în tăcere, vorbind doar despre precauţiile necesare pentru a ocoli luptele dintre clanuri. en At night, they spread their sleeping gear and kept their fires hidden. The desert nights were cold, and were becoming darker and darker as the phases of the moon passed. They went on for a week, speaking only of the precautions they needed to follow in order to avoid the battles between the tribes. fr de it es pt ------------------- ro Războiul continua, iar vântul aducea uneori miros dulceag de sânge. Pesemne se dăduse vreo bătălie în apropiere, şi vântul îi amintea flăcăului că există Limbajul Semnelor, mereu gata să-i arate ceea ce ochii nu reuşeau să vadă. en The war continued, and at times the wind carried the sweet, sickly smell of blood. Battles had been fought nearby, and the wind reminded the boy that there was the language of omens, always ready to show him what hiseyes had failed to observe. fr de it es pt ------------------- ro După şapte zile de drum, Alchimistul hotărî să facă popas mai devreme decât de obicei. Şoimul plecă la vânătoare, iar el scoase bidonul de apă şi-l oferi flăcăului. ― Eşti aproape de sfârşitul călătoriei, spuse Alchimistul. Felicitările mele pentru că ţi-ai urmat Legenda Personală. en On the seventh day, the alchemist decided to make camp earlier than usual. The falcon flew off to find game, and the alchemist offered his water container to the boy. "You are almost at the end of your journey," said the alchemist. "I congratulate you for having pursued your destiny." fr de it es pt ------------------- ro ― Iar dumneavoastră m-aţi călăuzit în tăcere, răspunse flăcăul. Credeam că mă veţi învăţa ce ştiţi. De curând am străbătut deşertul alături de un om care avea cărţi de Alchimie. Dar n-am reuşit să învăţ nimic. en "And you've told me nothing along the way," said the boy. "I thought you were going to teach me some of the things you know. A while ago, I rode through the desert with a man who had books on alchemy. But I wasn't able to learnanything from them." fr de it es pt ------------------- ro ― Nu există decât un singur fel de a învăţa, replică Alchimistul. Prin acţiune. Călătoria te-a învăţat tot ce trebuia să ştii. Nu mai lipseşte decât un lucru. Flăcăul vru să ştie care era acela, dar Alchimistul rămase cu ochii în zare, aşteptând întoarcerea şoimului. en "There is only one way to learn," the alchemist answered. "It's through action. Everything you need to know you have learned through your journey. You need to learn only one thing more." The boy wanted to know what that was, but the alchemist was searching the horizon, looking for the falcon. fr de it es pt ------------------- ro ― De ce vi se spune Alchimistul? ― Pentru că asta sunt. ― Şi ce era greşit la ceilalţi alchimişti, care căutau aur şi nu reuşeau să-l obţină? en "Why are you called the alchemist?" "Because that's what I am." "And what went wrong when other alchemists tried to make gold and wereunable to do so?" fr de it es pt ------------------- ro ― Nu căutau decât aur, îi răspunse însoţitorul lui. Căutau comoara Legendei lor Personale fără să dorească să-şi trăiască propria legendă. ― Ce nu ştiu eu încă? insistă flăcăul. en "They were looking only for gold," his companion answered. "They were seeking the treasure of their destiny, without wanting actually to live out the destiny." "What is it that I still need to know?" the boy asked. fr de it es pt ------------------- ro Dar Alchimistul continuă să privească orizontul. După o vreme, şoimul se întoarse cu hrana. Au săpat o groapă şi au aprins focul în ea, astfel încât nimeni să nu vadă lumina flăcărilor. ― Sunt Alchimist pentru că sunt Alchimist, zise el în timp ce pregăteau mâncarea. en But the alchemist continued to look to the horizon. And finally the falcon returned with their meal. They dug a hole and lit their fire in it, so that the light of the flames would not be seen. "I'm an alchemist simply because I'm an alchemist," he said, as he preparedthe meal. fr de it es pt ------------------- ro Am învăţat ştiinţa asta de la bătrânii mei, care au învăţat-o de la bunicii lor şi tot aşa până la facerea lumii. În acele vremuri, toată ştiinţa Marii Opere se putea scrie pe un singur smarald. en "I learned the science from my grandfather, who learned from his father, and so on, back to the creation of the world. In those times, the Master Work could be written simply on an emerald. fr de it es pt ------------------- ro Dar oamenii n-au dat importanţă lucrurilor simple şi au început să scrie tratate, interpretări şi studii filozofice. Şi unii au început să spună că ştiau drumul mai bine decât ceilalţi. Însă Tabla de Smarald este vie până în zilele noastre. en But men began to reject simple things, and to write tracts, interpretations, and philosophical studies. They also began to feel that they knew a better way than others had. Yet the Emerald Tablet is still alive today." fr de it es pt -------- Cuprins: 0, I, II, III, IV, V, VI, VII, VIII, IX, X, XI, XII, XIII, XIV, XV, XVI, XVII, XVIII, XIX, XX, XXI, XXII, XXIII, XXIV, XXV, XXVI, XXVII, XXVIII, XXIX, XXX, XXXI, XXXII, XXXIII, XXXIV, XXXV, XXXVI, XXXVII, XXXVIII, XXXIX, XL, XLI, XLII, XLXIII, XLIV, XLV